


Just for Pleasure

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Jongin are fuck buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Pleasure

"What was that earlier?" Sehun asked as he closed the door to his and Junmyeon's room behind himself. He looked at Jongin who was playing with his hands as he sat down on Sehun's bed. "Sorry?" Jongin replied with a blush, "I was just so.. so.. I just suddenly got horny."  
He sighed and looked down at his hands.  
"You know you could have told me," Sehun commented, a blush appearing on his own face as well.  
  
He turned towards the door and locked it. Junmyeon had to sleep somewhere else that night. Slowly Sehun went over to Jongin. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest and bit his lips as he stopped right in front of his best friend. "You know you could have told me. I could have.. I could have sucked you off in the restroom like last time," he said and looked down at Jongin who looked up at him with his puppy-like eyes.  
  
"I felt like I'd bother you with that," he said as he lifted up his hands to rest them on Sehun's hips. "You know you don't," Sehun mumbled, "We agreed that we can ask each other all the time about.. _this_. And as long as we both want to, everything's fine."  
Jongin nodded as he slowly rubbed circles into Sehun's sides with his thumbs. "Did you lock the door?" he asked and Sehun nodded.  
  
Slowly Sehun put his hands down and on Jongin's hands. "I did," he whispered as he guided Jongin's hands to grab his butt. "Do what you wanted to earlier," he added as he put his legs on both sides of Jongin to sit down on the other's lap and leaned forward to press his lips against Jongin's neck. Without hesitation Jongin pressed his fingers into Sehun's buttcheeks, enjoying how soft but firm Sehun's behind was.  
  
"Enjoying it?" Sehun mumbled against Jongin's neck, his breath hitting against the skin and making Jongin shiver a bit. "Very much," Jongin breathed and he pulled Sehun closer to himself so Sehun's crotch was pressed right against Jongin's stomach. "But you like it too, right?" he said and squeezed Sehun's butt again. Sehun moaned against his neck in reply before rolling his hips against Jongin.  
  
Gently Jongin pulled Sehun's head away from his neck to look at him. Then he pressed their lips together. Slowly he nipped at Sehun's lips. He enjoyed how Sehun always returned kisses eagerly while trying not to seem too eager. At first their little 'experiment' had felt rather strange but over time they both enjoyed the closeness they had because of it. Even though it was limited until either of them found someone they actually liked.  
  
Suddenly Sehun interrupted the kiss and grinned and Jongin. "Let me show you what you missed earlier," he mumbled before lifting himself up from Jongin's lap to kneel down on the ground in front of him. He spread Jongin's legs to be able to get closer to the other's crotch and immediately opened the belt. Jongin gulped. He would never admit it out loud but Sehun on his knees with his lips around his dick had always looked rather sinful to him. He wasn't emotionally attracted to Sehun but he definitely found him extremely hot when in bed with him.  
  
With an almost happy smile Sehun slowly stroked Jongin's crotch before opening the button of his jeans and then slowly opening the fly. He enjoyed the gasp coming from Jongin who was now leaning back on his elbows and looking down at him. Sehun pulled down Jongin's jeans and underwear as good as he could and then laid his hand around Jongin's penis. "I thought you were horny," he said before pulling his hand along the shaft, making Jongin gasp again. "I am," Jongin muttered, "Very much."  
"Does that mean you'll cum almost immediately?" Sehun asked with another grin on his face before leaning down to let the tip of his tongue slowly glide around the slit.  
"In your dreams," Jongin groaned.  
  
Sehun snorted but ignored the other's comment. Then he leaned forward to let his tongue glide along the shaft of Jongin's dick, slowly feeling it hardening against his tongue and lips as he continued doing so and started to nip a bit on it with his lips. The breathy moans coming from Jongin only made his own dick harden faster, pressing against the inside of his skinny jeans.  
He laid his lips around the tip and slowly engulfed it with his mouth as far as he could. "Fuck," Jongin moaned as Sehun hollowed his cheeks and sucked.  
  
Sehun bobbed his head as good as he could, sucking on Jongin's dick and relishing in the sounds coming from him. Usually Jongin was a bit more silent but in bed he tended to make a lot of noises. Not loud ones but many. The more the better, that's what Sehun had found out after a while and which in that moment proved that he was doing good because of the little moans and swears coming from Jongin.  
  
Then all of a sudden Jongin grabbed his head and pulled him off his dick. Sehun felt spit dripping down his lips onto Jongin's member and he lifted his hand to wipe it off his lips. "Get undressed," Jongin said as he lifted his upper body up and started opening his own shirt. But he soon stopped as he got distracted by the way Sehun teasingly opened one button after another of his own shirt, his head slightly tilted back, his pink lips agape, and his eyes half-lidded.  
  
But suddenly he started giggling. "Sorry," he uttered in between giggles, making Jongin giggle as well. "I'm seriously bad at this," he mumbled as he opened the last few buttons of his shirt normally and threw it to the side.  
"You looked hot though," Jongin said as he continued observing how Sehun took off his clothes. There was already a small wet spot on Sehun's boxer briefs.  
  
"You think?" Sehun said as he took off his socks and underwear, leaving him completely naked.  
"Very much," Jongin replied as he stood up himself to get out of his clothes. With another grin on his face Sehun took a step forward and leaned closer to Jongin as he was just trying to pull down his pants. Sehun laid his hands on Jongin's and helped him pulling the jeans over his butt as he whispered into his ear: "Would it be hot if I begged you to fuck me hard from behind?"  
  
"Jesus," Jongin groaned.  
"Please," Sehun moaned into his ear which led to Jongin grabbing his face and pulling him into a harsh kiss.  
"What do you want?" Jongin asked in between kisses as he tried to finally step out of his pants.  
"Please," Sehun begged, "Please, fuck me. Hard. From behind." He moaned again when Jongin pressed their dicks together, rubbing his hand along the shafts.  
  
Jongin moaned against Sehun's lips before saying: "Get on the bed." Immediately Sehun did as told, crawled on his bed and leaned down on his forearms. He looked back at Jongin who took off his underwear before walking towards the nightstand. While he was observing Jongin opening the drawer and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube Sehun started to tug at his own member again. Short moans escaped his mouth as his fingers rubbed over the skin.  
"Please," he whispered again, his and Jongin's eyes meeting. A blush appeared on Jongin's cheeks again.  
  
With a grin spreading across his face, Sehun tugged at his dick again and moaned into his pillow. Then he heard the sound of a plastic bottle being opened and only a few seconds later he could feel Jongin smearing lube around his hole. A shiver ran through Sehun and when Jongin slowly inserted his finger into him he pressed his head into the pillow with a shuddering breath.  
  
Jongin was a bit too gentle for Sehun's taste as he slowly pushed his finger into Sehun. Eager as Sehun was he couldn't help himself and pressed his ass down on Jongin's finger. "More," he moaned.  
"I don't wanna hurt you," Jongin mumbled as he crooked his finger and pressed against Sehun's prostate.  
"Fuck," Sehun groaned, followed by another shuddering breath.  
  
"And how often do I have to tell you that.. I'm not.. fuck.. that delicate," Sehun uttered while Jongin finally inserted a second finger into him. Anything else Sehun wanted to say was erased from his mind almost immediately when Jongin pushed his fingers at a slightly faster pace into Sehun. Digging his fingers into the bed Sehun pressed his head into his pillow again which somewhat muffled his loud moan as Jongin hit his prostate again.  
  
Even though he always had to remind Jongin to not be too gentle Sehun still enjoyed it a lot when the other was prepping him. He hadn't needed long to figure out how to turn Sehun into a moaning mess back when they had just started sleeping with each other.  
A few seconds later Jongin started to scissor his fingers inside Sehun which made Sehun groan and slightly wriggle his butt. "Stay still," Jongin said but Sehun was already way too lost in pleasure and just continued pushing back onto Jongin's fingers.  
  
Then Jongin inserted a third finger which at first stung a little. "I told you so," Jongin sighed as Sehun breathed in sharply. Again he pushed his fingers inside Sehun slowly, he didn't even bend his fingers a bit until Sehun relaxed a bit more under him. Then he slightly turned his fingers and scissored them. And when he slightly scraped with his fingers at his prostate Sehun whined in pleasure.  
"Please," he whined as he could feel himself getting closer to his release and Jongin understood.  
  
Sehun whined a bit as Jongin pulled his fingers out of him but the sound of a condom wrapper being opened filled him with something similar to excitement again. And then shortly after he had heard the bottle of lube being opened and closed again, he felt the tip of Jongin's dick at his hole.  
  
Slowly Jongin pushed inside of him, groaning and muttering things with every millimeter. He cursed under his breath as he finally was completely inside Sehun and laid his hands on either side of Sehun's hips. "You okay?" Jongin asked after a few seconds of breathing hardly.  
"Yeah," Sehun rasped and nodded. "But.. wait," he added as he still hadn't really adjusted to feeling that full again.  
  
Jongin caressed Sehun's sides a bit as they waited and Sehun sighed happily into the pillow. "Feels good," he mumbled and slightly wriggled his behind.  
"Can I?"  
"Yes."  
  
He started with shallow thrusts to assure that Sehun wasn't hurt. Every thrust made Jongin groan as he felt Sehun's tightness around his dick and soon he found himself pounding harder into his best friend who moaned loudly as he hit his prostate.  
Sehun muttered 'more', 'please' and 'harder' with every thrust and he felt lightheaded as pressure was building in his abdomen. Jongin gripped his hips tighter and pushed him towards him with every thrust.  
"So good," Sehun moaned as his head became clouded. He just wanted to feel this way forever, so full and so good, strong hands gripping him tight while he was on his knees.  
  
And then he came, muffling his moan as his face was pressed into the pillow. He slowly opened his eyes again as the lightheaded feeling vanished gradually. His legs were shaking slightly. He could still feel Jongin pushing into him but at a slow pace, moaning with every thrust, until he suddenly hiccuped and his movements became stagnant.  
  
When Jongin pulled out Sehun immediately turned onto his back and observed the other pulling off the condom to throw it away. He didn't even care that he was lying in his own cum as he pushed his hair back and licked his lips at the view of a reddening Jongin who put on his underwear as soon as he had thrown the condom away. Sehun found his idea of modesty rather amusing but he didn't comment on it. Especially not when Jongin cleaned him up gently and then lay down next to him to cuddle.


End file.
